Our goals will be: 1. To finish a project which will determine if the cerebellum can repair saccadic dysmetria. 2. To look at the affect of the inferior olive on the ability of the cerebellum to plastically adapt the gain of the vestibulocular reflex. 3. To re-examine the various cell types in the vestibular nucleus to determine which of them reflect the cupula time constant and which reflect the time constant of vestibular nystagmus. 4. To complete a mathematical simulation of the behavior of burst cells in the reticular formation in generating saccades. 5. To discover whether cats can suppress their vestibulocular reflex. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Barr, C.C., Schultheis, L.W. and Robinson, D.A., Voluntary, non-visual control of the human vestibulocular reflex. Acta Oto-Laryngologica, 81: 365-375, 1976. Robinson, D.A., Adaptive gain control of the vestibulocular reflex by the cerebellum. J. Neurophysiol. 39: 954-969, 1976.